Disconnected
by Bonnie-No-uta
Summary: Serie de drabless Yuuram - No puedes salir con eso puesto . . . es . . es MUY CORTOOO.... CAP 3 : corto
1. Lastima ?

Disconnected

.

Wolfram se preguntab al razon de eso en especial cada noche que dormia con este en el mismo cuarto , en la misma cama y en el mismo espacio donde un beso una caracia un roce le parecerian suficientes para estar estaciado .Pero la realida era muy diferente ni un roze , caricia y mucho menos un beso un casto beso podria suceder o tal vez nisiquiera pasaba por la mente de yuuri "ese" tipo de cosas con el . Se preguntaba la razon ;tal vez era el , sus ojos verdes , su piel , su cabello o el hecho de ser delgado , no muy alto o algo . . . algo que no sabia .

se sentia fustrado . .

Muchas veces intentaba y lo intentaba de verdad, tomar su papel el papel de rey entrar y colocarse en sus zapatos .Levantarse temprano con una cara de asombro y encontrarse a un chico jovern dormido en su cama , carai a caulquiera asutaria . Hacer ajercico temprano con un amable castaño y seguri con sus labores como rey , dias pesado,tranquilos , aburridos , extraños o cualquier otra cosa .

y mucho despues venia la noche , el momento que mas esperaba . Entrar a la habitacion con una pijama azul con cara de cansacio depues de un dia largo ,depues de haber hido a acostar a su hija , depues de darse un buen baño o simplemente depues de tomarse un buen vaso de leche y pasar a su habitacion a descansar.Lo mas comun era encontrase a un rubio ya dormido en un lado de la cama o algunas veces despierto esperandolo pacientemente .

-AH ! Wolfram ! sigues despierto ? -Preguntaba

-Estoy esperandote .

-ah

Era lo que repondia y desilosunaba su dia entero lleno de esperanzas al imaginarse alguna otra respuestra del rey, de su prometido . Lo miraba con su pijama azul , con sus ojos azabache , su piel morena y recientemente mojada , su cabello al igual tan negro y fresco recostarse en su lugar de la cama y comenzara dormitar y susurrar un ligero

-Buenas noches ! - Decia tomando su mano -

Se preguntaa hasta cuando existiria su nombre en la mente Yuuri como su prometido y no como su amigo al que tenia lastima


	2. Neglille

**Disconnected**

**002**

Gracias por los reviews XD muchas gracias , depues de mucho el 2 drablee

**By: Kuroyume**

* * *

No es que se sintiera incomodo ni mucho menos , pero el cuerpo de Yuuri tan cerca de el no podia dejar de inquietarle tanto fisica como psicologicamente .Ya era bastante tarde facilmente pasaba la media noche y no podia pegar los ojos ni un solo momento , Yuuri lo inquietaba y mas su reparación pegada a su nuca .

_-hules muy bien_ . - murmuro Yuuri despues de horas de doloroso silencio para ambos . Wolfram no dijo nada solo respiro profundo mientras comenzaba a sonrojarse notoriamente , una de las manos del moreno se resbalo por la cadera de wolfram hasta dar un abrazo alrededor de su cintura.

-¿_Estas nervioso . . Yuuri ?_ -Pregunto si siquiera girarse a verle, le avergonzaba ya que mañana seria su gran boda , su tan esperaba boda. . despues de tanto tiempo .

-_estoy seguro de mañana, tranquilo_ - Contesto ameno comenzando a besar la nuca de Wolfram , que al contacto de los frios labios de este sintio un escalofrio enorme . - _y tu ??_ -Pregunto yendo un poco mas alla . Beso una vez mas su nuca y filtro su mano debajo de la pijama de Wolfram resbalandola desde sus rodillas hasta su cadera , topandose con su neglille y tirando de el . . . .

-_Mmm... yo_ - su cara estaba roja y su voz temblaba - _NO TENGO QUE UTILIZAR VESTIDO!! NO QUIEROOOOOOOOOO!!ME VEO GORDO ..._!-chillo wolfram levantándose y perdiendo la magia con eso ...

-u_.u ... etooo wolfram no te vez gordo ...solo estas_ .._preñ_- no pudo terminar su frase a causa de...

_-Ah!! tuuu aparte de traidor mentiroso ...kyaaa ...-_

_-pero ... u.u_

_-Cállate_

* * *

-

Gracias por leer.


	3. corto

Dedicado a todas las chicas(o) que escriban en esta seccion y tambien a aquellos que las leen XD cuidanse

_**-Pantaloncillos-**_

--

Siempre terminaba peleando con el de muchas cosas como ; supuestos engaños ,coquetear , no llegar a tiempo a dormir , hablar con una chica linda , hablar con un chico y practicamente cosas de ese tipo , pero esta vez parecia ridiculo el asunto por el cual discutian ..

**-Wolfram!!** -Chillo yuuri molesto mientras cubria la puerta de su habitacion con todo su cuerpo y lo que encontrara .

-**Que **!- Respondio igual de molesto .Que se suponia que se pensaba Yuuri , tenia muchas cosas que hacer solamente habia regresado a cambiarse por el nefasto calor y solamente eso ¿cual era su crimen .?

-**No puedes utilizar eso **- Fue mas que nada una orden , una precisa orden que Wolfram no podia desobedecer .Señalo sus piernas de Wolfran y este solo lo miro mas que extraño ,

-**Claro que puedo **- Hablo molesto , se le hacia tarde y el tonto de yuuri lo detenia ahora con esa tonteria -

**-no- -**

**-si - **

**-no - **

-**Si puedo y lo are **-era su decisión final ya no podia decir mas lo haria y punto .

-**No es definitiva no!! ya lo viste ...es es... es... muy corto **-Yuuri señalo con sus manos la vestimenta de wolfram , como demonios utilizaba eso .. no unos pantaloncillos cortos .. muy cortos para el y claro color azul , que coordinaba muy bien con el color de sus piernas ,

-**Claro hace mucho calor por eso lo ocupo **..- Era claro , por que yuuri reclamaba tanto .

-**Pero es demasiado corto .. no no puedes**- Nego con su voz y manos una vez mas tapando la entraba o salida de la habitacion -ademas hay muchos soldados fuera . .

-**Pero de que hablas , Siempre los hay estan entrenando **. . . -Contesto tajante intentando salir a como diera lugar de la habitacion

-**NO!! -** Grito Yuuri evitando saliera asi , lo tomo por la cintura y lo jalo hasta aun mas dentro de la habitacion , precisamente muy cerca de la tentadora cama . - **No puedes Wolfram**...

**-¿¿Por que ??-**Pregunto ya arto de la reaccion tan tonta de yuuri y tal vez algo sonrojado por el roce .

-**porque !!... **- No tenia la respuesta , no era su prometido ya asi que ¡¡ que mas le daba !!.- Por que te resfriaras . . .

Bueno si pensaba que Yuuri era tonto ...ahora mas . Como que resfriar , ni que estubiera nevando y este saliera con esos pantalones cortos , era inlogico lo que decia y bastante ridiculo pareciera que ...

**-¿Estas celoso . . . ? **-Cuestiono Wolfram con una sonrisa picara en los labios mientras intentaba ganar distancian entre el y Yuuri que no era demasiado , el moreno no lo soltaba aun .

- ...- No tenia repuesta . No estaba celoso , eso era inlogico . Wolfram era un chico y el tambien ellos no podia no era creible , pero wolfram no podia salir asi , simplemente no . .

-¿**verdad ? **-Sonrio acercando mas sus labios a los del moreno que no parecia darse cuenta de lo que pasaba .

-...

-**Yuuri!!-**chillo wolfram y con paso firme dirigió su cuerpo aun mas cerca de la cama .

-**Ah!! jeje **- Rio como tonto para despues rascar su cabeza y buscar contestar a la pregunta del rubio .

**-Si no quieres que salga asi . .. . . . . . pideme matrimonio una vez mas Yuuri - **Hablo decidido en algo mas parecido a un coqueteo - **Henachokko **- remarco esto y con la elegancia y delicadeza que lo destacan invadio el cuello de Yuuri con sus delgados y finos brazos en un abrazo bochornoso para el moreno más que para el Rubio .

-**ahh!! Yo !!- **Se habia quedado atonico Wolfram sabia jugar con el perfectamente bien .No tardo en pensarlo y simplemente dejo caer su cuerpo hacia su parte posterior dejandose caer en la amplia cama del Maou , y claro con este aun abrazado a su cuerpo .

... silencio

Yuuri quedo en silencio con un ligero balbuceo en los labios intentando contestar algo coherente , pero la verguenza no era su compañera mas bien su enemiga y con ese simple sentimiento de bochorno ... sus labios se bloquearon ,ademas el cuerpo de su "amigo" no le dejaba estar muy consiente .Wolfram aprovecho su oportunidad y con ambas manos tomo la cara de Yuuri ,

Resbalo sus labios por la mejilla de Yuuri sin verguenza alguna . Anteriormente se habian besado y pasado unas cuantas cosas vergonzosas , sabia perfectamente que Yuuri era un cobarde y no aceptaba el hecho de ser gay o como fuera , tambien sabia que no se negaba a ese tipo de caricias y besos de alguna que otra vez se otorgaban .Al igual sabia que era un estupido y que hace unos cuantos mese habia roto el compromiso .

Wolfram empezo por besar el cuello de Yuuri muy suavemente para torturarlo de la mejor manera , pero el moreno simplemente intento separarse antes de perder conciencia.

-**Lo vez !! Baka **!! -Murmuro molesto ,separandose y aventando a costado .-** No puedes **- Dijo en un suspiro saliendo de la habitacion con un aire de desepcion .

Y estar avergonzado era lo menos que le podia pasar a Shibuya Yuuri ,al rey de los demonios .Se sento en su cama a meditar un poco el asunto y por que de un tiempo presente no dejaba de pensar en el rubio , y era vergonzoso ... un chico fijandose en otro chico muy guapo ,BASTANTE guapo . . . un bishonen total ,ademas pasaban sierto tipo de cosas que no podia evitar , ya que Wolfram era suamente tentados y sus hormonas estaban a flor de piel ...

Genial , esta vez tendria que atenderse solo . . . . . . . .

--

Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa gracias por lo REVIEW -corre en cierculos , se topieza-

Gracias por leer

**Kuroyume 2008**


End file.
